


Fear And Longing

by PrettyKitty93



Series: Mystrade Teenlock Series [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: A Date, Cuddling While Watching Horror Films, M/M, Mycroft To The Rescue, Mystrade fluff, Naked Lestrade, Sleepy Kisses, Sleepy mycroft, Teen Lestrade, Teen Mycroft, Teen Romance, Teenlock, Tied To A Fence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 00:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1024940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyKitty93/pseuds/PrettyKitty93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While out with his friends, Greg Lestrade gets drunk and is tied (naked) to a fence with duct tape.<br/>A young teen just happens to be driving by and finds Greg in the compromising state.<br/>He offers him so clothes and somehow turns the event into a date.<br/>But has Greg found the one who he can truly care for?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fear

**Author's Note:**

> I was looking at prompts again. This one was Duct Tape. But I decided to change it to Fear instead because duck tape is only mentioned :p Fluffy Mystrade fic for you all. Next chapter will be up soon :) xxxx

“Guys, aw, come on. What the hell?” The young teen slurs as his university friends begin stripping him while one of them fiddles with the roll of duct tape.

“We made bet and ya lost, 'Strade. You knew the forfeit.” Andy, a curl haired brunette slurs and giggles, tucking the most of Greg's clothes under his arm.

Danny; a tall blonde teen laughs drunkenly as he restrains Greg, adding with a grin, “Hey, look at 't this way, maybe a fit lad will find you and you'll ge' it on, then you'll be outta this slump ova Linda.”

“Now, let's be nice, could be a girl or _guy_. Don't make assumptions, Danny.” Johnny; seemingly the least drunk out of all of them, smiles slightly at Greg, not caring about his sexuality.

“C'mon, Johnny. Don't let 'em do this.” Greg replies weakly, too drunk to properly put up a fight.

“Andy's right, mate, you made the bet. Gotta face the punishment.”

“Well, if I end up dead tomora, it's on you.” Greg slurs, trying fruitlessly to pull out of Danny's grip.

“If you're still here in half an hour, we'll take you home. Alright? Besides, there's CCTV everywhere and cop shop's only across the way. You're _technically_ safe.” Johnny replies unsurely.

“Aw, Christ. I could be killed. Ya know how rough round 'ere is.”

“Half an hour, I promise.” Johnny smiles, nodding to Tommy; who is holding the duct tape.

“Fuck sake, man.” Greg growls as Danny and Tommy tie him to the fence.

 _At least there's a bush to protect my modesty._ Greg thinks drunkenly, like that's the _worst_ part of the current situation.

x..x

Greg doesn't know how long he's been standing there before a car pulls up next to the fence. It's got to be too early in the morning for a casual drive and that makes Greg tense.

The young teen who steps out onto the pavement is dressed in quite smart for his age; shirt, cardigan and pants, and upon seeing the other naked teen, he blushes before pulling open the boot of the car and pulling out a t-shirt, hoodie and jeans.

He walks through the gap in the fence and looks critically at the older teen before carefully putting the clothes down on the bench next to Greg.

“Who are you?” Greg asks curiously, the alcohol in his system having already filtered out.

“Mycroft Holmes. Nice to meet you, Gregory.” Mycroft smiles sweetly, stepping closer to Greg.

“How do you know my name?” Greg snaps, shuffling away from the younger teen.

“We go to university together. But, of course you won't know me. You're one of the _cool_ kids.” There's a slight bitterness to his tone and Greg wonders (and hopes) that he isn't one of the kids his friends beat up the other day.

Then again, he probably wouldn't have brought him a set of clothes if he had.

“Look, if my friends roughed you up a little bit then, I'm sorry.”

“Oh, on the contrary, I've never interacted with you or your _friends_ in any way.” Mycroft smirks, starting to unravel the tape binding Greg's arms to the railing.

“Right, so you just keep spare clothes in your car in case there's a kid tied naked to a fence?”

“ _Actually_ , I saw you before and figured that your friends wouldn't return, so I went home and grabbed some clothes.” Mycroft replies awkwardly, a blush colouring his cheeks.

For some reason, Greg finds that utterly adorable and can't keep the goofy smile off his face as he looks at Mycroft properly.

“Thanks.” Greg says with a smile, before remembering that he no longer as a bush protecting his dignity and quickly covers himself with his hands.

“I can turn around if you like?” Mycroft asks softly, eyes dropping down to were Greg's hands are before looking back up for confirmation.

“Yeah, um, thanks.”

Mycroft nods and quickly turns around as Greg shoves on the jeans and t-shirt, slinging the hoodie over his arm.

“Um, have you got any shoes?” Greg asks awkwardly, looking down at his bare feet.

“Oh, yes. In the car. Come along, Gregory.” Mycroft smiles, heading back to his car.

Greg usually hates the use of his full name but coming out of the younger teen's mouth, it sounds nice and kind of _sexy._

Greg shakes himself and follows Mycroft to the car.

“I thought you were more of a converse kind of man. Or boots. But I only had converse to spare.” Mycroft smiles, handing the shoes over to Greg as he sits himself down in the car.

“Um, thanks. Usually I do wear boots, yeah. But I don't mind converse. They're comfortable enough.” Greg smiles gratefully.

“Are you hungry?”

“... Yeah, I could do with something to eat, thanks.”

“We'll go to Angelo's then. It's my brother's favourite haunt and the owner gives us free meals.” Mycroft replies, looking out of his window.

Greg isn't sure whether to be insulted or grateful. It's not like this is a date or anything.

“Alright.” Greg shrugs, pretending not to care either way.

He catches a glimpse of Mycroft's smirk out of the corner of his eye and rolls his eyes, looking back out the window.

“We're here.” Mycroft announces, before climbing out of the car without another word.

x..x

“So, what were you doing driving around at one am?” Greg asks, his curiosity having got the better of him as they eat in silence.

“I wanted to go for a drive.” Mycroft replies simply, not meeting Greg's gaze.

“Why did you come back for me?”

“Because you needed assistance.”

“You could have picked me up first and took me back to yours … No, I mean … So that I didn't have to be out in the cold for hours, not to do anything _else._ ” Greg replies awkwardly, looking down and quickly shovelling his food down.

Mycroft _actually_ giggles, only for a few seconds but it makes Greg's heart flutter in his chest.

“We can go back to my room on campus if you like. I don't have any alcohol but I've got DVDs.” Mycroft replies softly, giving an awkward smile and Greg finds himself nodding in reply.

x..x

“So, whatcha got?” Greg asks, looking through the collection of DVDs.

“Well, I don't know what you like so ...”

“Wait here, my room's just down the hall. I'll be back in a minute. You like horror or action?” Greg asks with a smile, stopping at the door.

“Well, I like action but I've never really watched horror films.”

“Great, I'll be back in a few.” Greg grins, running off to his room.

When he returns, Mycroft is dressed in what looks like silk pyjamas and Greg feels slightly under-dressed in his trackie bottoms and loose t-shirt.

“Um, so I got some horror and some action. What do you wanna start with?”

“It's up to you. We can watch horror if you like?” Mycroft smiles, climbing under his bed covers.

“Alright.” Greg smiles, popping the DVD in the player.

“What are we watching?” Mycroft asks curiously as Greg flops onto the bed beside him.

“Saw. It's amazing!” Greg grins widely, snuggling down against the pillow.

“So, what's the storyline?” Mycroft asks, his breath hitching a little at the closeness of the older teen.

“Watch and you'll find out.” Greg chuckles, nudging Mycroft with his elbow.

Mycroft sighs softly and settles down into the pillows.

x..x

After half an hour, Greg's thirsty for a beer and remembers that he still has some in his room.

“I'm gonna go get a beer, you want one?”

“What? No, you can't leave … You'll miss the film.” Mycroft coughs awkwardly, trying to straighten his features to something of consideration rather than fear.

“I've watched it a dozen times before … Wait, are you _scared_?” Greg asks teasingly, a smirk gracing his features.

“No!” Mycroft snaps, scowling at Greg.

“Aww, is Mikey scared of a little gore? That's adorable.” Greg giggles, watching the younger teen.

“I'm not scared! I was just being considerate.” Mycroft snaps again, folding his arms across his chest in a small sulk.

“Aww, well, if you're scared I can stay with you? And I could cuddle you to protect you?” Greg teases, giving the same soft expression that you would give a child.

Mycroft rolls his eyes and looks back at the TV. Greg chuckles and climbs back on the bed, pulling Mycroft into his arms.

Despite his previous protests, Greg feels Mycroft relax against him and even shift so his head rests on the older teen's chest with his arms wrapped around him.

Greg smiles softly and snuggles further into the pillows, feeling Mycroft jump slightly at a particularly gruesome point in the film.

x..x

“There we go, see. You got through your first horror film.” Greg says teasingly to the teen in his arms.

When Mycroft doesn't reply, Greg shifts slightly so he can see his face before chuckling to himself. The younger teen is currently fast asleep but still clinging to Greg a little.

Greg lays him down properly, pulling the covers from under him and covering his body with them.

 _Maybe another film won't do any harm. Mikey's asleep now so it's all good._ Greg stops his train of thought abruptly, when did he start calling him _Mikey_? He'd only been with the boy a few hours and he'd already given him a nickname?

“Gregory?” A soft murmur disrupts his thoughts further as he gets off the bed.

He looks back at Mycroft; who's eyes are fluttering between sleep and wakefulness, and all Greg can think about is how adorable he looks.

_And how sweet that would be to wake up to every morning. Wait, what?_

“Gregory?” The voice is slightly more urgent but still as sleepy.

“Hey, didn't mean to wake you, I was just gonna put on another film.” Greg says softly, automatically stroking away a stray curl from Mycroft's forehead.

“Wha' time 's it?” Mycroft asks sleepily, rubbing his eyes.

“Four am.” Greg replies, checking the clock.

“Mm.” Mycroft mumbles, curling up into a ball.

“I can leave if you want?” Greg asks gently, trying not to sound disappointed.

“Or you can stay.” Mycroft mumbles, pulling the blanket back a little.

“Okay.” Greg says immediately, climbing in bed next to the younger teen.

Greg just about gets comfy when Mycroft rolls over and rests his head on his chest, arm slung over his waist in a lazy manner.

The older teen chuckles again, pressing a kiss to Mycroft's forehead but just as he's about to move his head, Mycroft lifts his and kisses Greg softly; it's a quick chaste kiss but leaves Greg's body humming.


	2. Longing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Greg is rescued by Mycroft, the older teen starts to have feelings for Mycroft.  
> And after their cuddling on Mycroft's bed, it's possible that the younger teen might feel the same.

Greg wakes with the feeling of something pressing on his chest, he knows he should be worried but for some reason he isn't. The reason for his lack of worry becomes clear as he looks over at the younger teen, lying next to him in Mycroft's bed.

The older teen isn't sure whether to get out while Mycroft is asleep to save him the awkwardness or stay so that he doesn't feel rejected.

Greg decides on the latter; he doesn't want to upset the young man when they have just started making friends.

Instead, he leans over and presses a soft kiss to Mycroft's lips before crawling out of the bed and heading to the little cupboard where he thought Mycroft might keep tea or coffee.

He stops as he gets to the cupboard, hearing Mycroft softly moan his name. Greg smiles to himself and walks back over to the bed.

“I'm still here. Is that okay?” Greg asks unsurely, sitting on the edge of the bed.

“Very.” Mycroft whispers sleepily, his eyes fluttering open and looking at Greg.

Greg wonders if Mycroft is always so honest when he's sleepy, and if he always looks so innocent and unguarded.

“I was going to make some tea, do you want some?”

“Mm.” Mycroft murmurs, clearly still sluggish from sleep to say anything more.

Greg chuckles before walking back to the cupboard and pulling out the kettle, two cups, tea bags, coffee and sugar, before heading to the little fridge to get some milk.

“How much sugar and milk?” Greg calls over his shoulder.

“Two sugars and just a bit of milk.” Mycroft replies, closer this time.

Greg turns to see Mycroft standing a few steps behind him; still ruffled from sleep but slightly more awake.

“Mornin', sleepy.” Greg grins, leaning in to kiss Mycroft softly.

Mycroft hesitates for a second before leaning in to kiss Greg back, soft and tentative.

“So, did you enjoy Saw?” Greg asks with a grin, turning back to finish the brews.

“No.” Mycroft replies, picking up his drink and walking back to the bed.

Greg follows suit and sits next to Mycroft, still grinning at the younger man.

“What?” Mycroft snaps slightly, sipping his tea.

“Just you. You're adorable, ya know?”

“You think so?” Mycroft asks in a confused tone.

“Yeah, I do. Is that a problem?”

“No. I'm just curious as to why.” Mycroft replies, going back to drinking his tea.

“Why you're adorable, or why _I_ think you're adorable?” Greg asks softly, a smile teasing his lips.

“Both.”

“I think you're adorable because of the little things you do without knowing it. I guess that answers both though.” Greg smiles into his coffee.

“Yesterday, you didn't know who I was and now, you think I'm adorable. What happened?” Mycroft asks, a mixture of slight bitterness and confusion in his tone.

“Well, it started when you said you went home and got me some clothes. You blushed, as though you were embarrassed. Then when we were at that restaurant, you giggled when I said that you could have taken me home ...”

“And you tried to cover yourself because you thought I assumed you meant it as a sexual offer.”

“Yes, anyway, after that, it was all the little things. Your slight awkwardness, your fear of the film ...”

“I. Was. Not. Scared.”

“Yes, I know. But despite that, when I put my arms around you, you fell into me and relaxed. Then you shifted so that you could get more comfortable, resting your head on my chest and wrapping your arms around me. Then, you fell asleep on me.”

“Right, I think that's enough.” Mycroft replies sharply, swigging some more of his tea.

“But I haven't got to the good part yet,” Greg teases, giving Mycroft a smile, “When I went to put on another DVD, you called my name _twice_. I also offered to leave and you asked me to stay. When I got back in bed, you rolled over and rested your head on my chest again.” He smiles as the younger teen starts to blush again.

“Yes, well ...”

“Admit it, you weren't playing concerned citizen last night, you fancy me and that's why you went home to get some clothes. It's also why you invited me back here.”

“You would be stupid to _actually_ believe that.” Mycroft snaps, putting the mug down and standing up.

Greg puts his cup on the floor and stands up, blocking Mycroft's path.

“Admit it, Mycroft. I won't be pissed. I just wanna know.”

“Gregory, I … You were ...” Mycroft replies awkwardly, inwardly annoyed with himself that he can't just tell the older teen to piss off and be done with it.

“You see? You can't tell me I'm wrong because you know I'm not. I may not have those brilliant powers of deduction like you Holmes', but I know what I saw.” Greg replies sharply, moving into Mycroft's personal space.

Greg doesn't miss as Mycroft's tries to mask the hitch in his breathing and so he moves in closer, pressing his lips to Mycroft's softly and resting his hands on his hips. Mycroft resists at first, before relaxing or more relenting, and kissing him back.

Greg smiles and pushes him back onto the bed, lying on top of him and kissing him before Mycroft pushes him away.

“Hey, just kissing, okay? I'm not going to force you into anything. I'm just testing the waters.” Greg says gently, his hand running soft lines on Mycroft's cheek.

“I've never done this before.” Mycroft confesses softly, looking away from Greg.

“That's fine. I've only ever had one other boyfriend before you.”

“Is that what we are?” Mycroft asks in a whisper, confusion on his face.

“We could be. I mean, you want me and well, it seems that I want you too.”

“We barely know each other.”

“Yeah, and yet everything feels right … like we've done this a thousand times before. I'm your typical bad-boy, I don't fall for people easily. And I certainly don't go for sweet guys like you, the kind of guy a mother would _want_ her child to take home.” Greg replies awkwardly, looking at Mycroft with soft eyes.

Mycroft chews his bottom lip while he thinks and Greg just wants to pull that lip out of his mouth to dive his tongue in. He wants to taste him and rumple him up. He wants to see what he looks like when he becomes completely undone, what his name sounds like when he moans before an orgasm.

Greg tries to suppress the moan in his throat but fails and Mycroft looks up at him curiously. This time Greg blushes and avoids eye contact, already feeling the erection that threatens to cause him to lose control and take what he wants.

So instead, Greg dips his head to kiss Mycroft's cheek and the move causes the younger teen to gasp; feeling Greg's erection press into his thigh. He tries to breathe and ignore it, but he can't because Greg's lips move to his neck and begin nibbling there.

“Gregory, we should … stop. You said … just _kissing_.” Mycroft stammers, trying to take in enough oxygen to breathe but not being able too.

“But Mikey, I want you so much. You don't understand. Hell, I don't understand but I know that I _want_ you. I want to taste you and mark you. I want to hear you moan and scream. _God,_ I want it so much.” Greg whispers in between kisses, moving further down Mycroft's neck.

“Gregory!” Mycroft shouts, pushing Greg off himself and glaring at him.

“Oh God, I'm sorry. I just … I told you! This is who I am. That's why I go for the cheap girls and the boys who just want a shag. Because I can take what I want and not give a damn about the consequences. But you, _you_ had to fall onto my radar, didn't you? You, with your perfect sweetness and all careful sympathy. _You_ , with your bloody adorable quirks and cute little blushing. A guy like me would _ruin_ you! He'd bend you until you broke and still take more!” Greg growls, scraping at his scalp. “You're right, we _can't_ be together! I'd break you and walk away without a care.” He continues, jumping off the bed and heading for the door.

Mycroft jumps up and grabs his arm, pulling him back a little.

“But I know you won't.”

“How?” Greg snaps, his whole body spinning round and back into Mycroft's space.

“Because of all you've said. You warned me what you _could_ do and not what you _will_ do.” Mycroft replies softly, letting his hand drop to Greg's wrist and rubbing soothing circles at the pulse point.

“I _will_ do it. I always do.”

“Not with me. I won't let you.”

“Oh, so you think you can stop me? You think you'd have a choice? Ha, I'm bigger built than you, taller than you and sturdier than you. You wouldn't stand a chance.” Greg growls, backing Mycroft back towards the bed.

Mycroft panics for a moment before deciding, he slams his lips against Greg's in a rough pressure of lips and tongue as he forces it inside Greg's mouth; feeling him go limper and softer.

He pulls away with a satisfied smile at Greg's shock and confusion.

“Where was your power then? I thought I wouldn't stand a chance?” Mycroft replies with a sly smirk, noticing Greg's erection has come back again.

Greg growls and stalks over to Mycroft, pushing him back onto the bed and pinning his hands above his head, his mouth going for the younger man's neck again, and this time a loud moan escapes Mycroft's lips.

“Is this what you want? You want me to take you? Want me to hurt you, do you?” Greg asks in a growl as he bites Mycroft's neck, hard enough to bruise.

Mycroft just moans in response, bucking his hips up against Greg, causing the older teen to moan and bite Mycroft again.

Greg pulls away when he sees the mark that he's left on pale skin; a mark of ownership. He shudders and rolls off Mycroft, facing the opposite wall as silent sobs start to rack his body.

Mycroft rolls onto his side and wraps an arm around Greg's waist, pulling him into his body.

“Now do you see? You couldn't hurt me even if you wanted to.” Mycroft whispers in his ear, soft and low.

“I'm sorry.” Greg chokes out, “I saw your fear when I stormed over to you. A relationship should never start with fear, it never turns out well.” He adds and Mycroft senses that Greg's been here before, or someone he knows has.

“Sshh, it's okay, my dear. It's alright.” Mycroft soothes softly, words that seem foreign on his tongue but where the words his mother used to utter to him as a young child.

“I don't _ever_ want to do that again. I want you to feel safe. I know that I don't have that right because before last night I didn't even recognise you. But I don't want to start a relationship like that. _Ever_. I don't want to hurt you.” Greg sobs, staring at the wall.

“And you won't, Gregory. I won't let you.”

Greg turns in Mycroft's arms, looking at the younger teen before his eyes flick to the mark he's just left.

“Did it hurt?” He asks softly, lightly skimming the bruise with his fingers.

“No, it was … quite _pleasurable_ actually. There's never been anyone who's wanted me so much. I used to get sexual favours for doing people's homework. But nobody ever kissed me, and especially not with such care and consideration.” Mycroft whispers, smiling at Greg.

“How old were you? When it started?” Greg asks softly, chewing his lip.

"When I was fifteen. At first, it was amazing. My head buzzed with the pleasure. But after that, it got tedious and repetitive. I started to hate it.” Mycroft replies, looking up at the ceiling.

“Then why did you do it?” Greg asks curiously, it's a relevant question after all.

“Well … I don't _actually_ know. I guess it was the hormones. But all that will have to stop now.” Mycroft smiles awkwardly, looking back at Greg.

“I never … I didn't do that to you, did I? Because, you said you know me.”

“No, you never did. I've seen you around, but other than that, you've never really paid me any attention.” Mycroft replies matter-of-factly.

“Oh.” Greg replies, unsure whether to be relieved or disappointed.

“It's alright. You didn't know.” Mycroft says with a smile.

Greg smiles in return, moving his hand down Mycroft's arm until their fingers are linked.

“You really think I won't hurt you?” Greg whispers, sounding scared and vulnerable.

“Of course I do. And I'm a very good judge of character.”

“Alright then.”

“So, where were we?” Mycroft's tone sounds seductive and when Greg looks back up, he can see the younger man's smirk.

Greg smirks back and leans in to kiss Mycroft softly, teasing the younger teen's lips with his tongue as Mycroft presses a little harder.

After a few moments, Mycroft opens his mouth and allows Greg's tongue to slip inside, exploring every part of it. Mycroft moans in response, lying back down on the bed and pulling Greg on top of him.

Greg smiles into Mycroft's lips, resting his hands on the younger teen's hips and stroking soothing circles there.

Mycroft quickly relaxes into Greg's touch and brings his hands up to the sides of his face, tangling his fingers in the older teen's hair.

“Mmm, this is nice.” Greg whispers into Mycroft's lips.

“Yeah, it is.” Mycroft smiles, his head cocking to the side a little.

“Are you sizing me up?” Greg grins, watching Mycroft.

“No, I was just … I was thinking. I'd like to do this all day but ...”

“But what?”

“Don't you have lessons at ten?” Mycroft asks awkwardly.

“Nope. I have Fridays off. That's why we were out drinking last night.”

“So we could stay here all day?” Mycroft asks, sounding hopeful.

“If you want.”

“I'd like that very much, Gregory.”

Greg smiles and leans down to kiss Mycroft again.

x..x

“So, does this mean we're an item then?” Greg asks with a smile, walking back into the bedroom in just a towel.

“That depends on if you are okay with us having an open relationship.” Mycroft replies awkwardly, his eyes roaming up and down Greg's body.

“Well, most of my friends know I'm bisexual anyway. So, why not?” Greg grins, walking over to Mycroft and wrapping his arms around him.

“Gregory, you're still wet.” Mycroft chides softly, not making an attempt to back away.

“Aww, worried that I'm gonna ruin your outfit, are we?” Greg teases lightly, nibbling his lover's neck.

“Well … It's not that … It's ...”

Greg chuckles into Mycroft's neck, kissing the skin softly before lifting his head to kiss his jaw.

Greg's phone buzzes on the bedside table and he reluctantly pulls away with a sigh, walking over to pick it up.

“Damn, I gotta go, babe. Um, I could text you later if you want.”

“Anything important?” Mycroft asks curiously, a hint of disappointment in his tone.

“Band practise. It was supposed to be tomorrow but Danny's gotta go up to his nan's tomorrow. She … fell down the stairs and broke her ankle.”

“Is she alright?”

“Yeah, that's why Danny's going down tomorrow. I'd invite you to come with me but the boys are a pain and I wouldn't want them to upset you.”

“I'm sure I'll be fine, Gregory.” Mycroft smiles softly, walking back over to Greg.

“They tied me to me to a fence _naked_. Do you really think that they won't tease you?” Greg replies, wrapping his arms around Mycroft again.

“That's a very good point.”

“Besides, I don't want Johnny getting jealous because have a hot guy in my life.” Greg grins, kissing Mycroft softly.

“I wouldn't say that I'm … _hot_ , Gregory.”

“I would.”

Mycroft's cheeks turn pink, causing Greg to giggle and hold him a bit tighter.

“So, text you later, yeah? I shouldn't be too long so we could spend the rest of the day together. And _tonight_. If you want, that is?”

“I'd love to, my dear Gregory.” Mycroft smiles, wrapping his arms around Greg's shoulders and hugging him tight.

“I'll see you later then, babe.” Greg winks, walking to the door with a goofy grin on his face.

“Indeed.” Mycroft smiles to himself, making his way to the shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm gonna make this a series. Sorry for ending this here but otherwise it would go on forever. There's a sort of Band AU in it as well. The original prompt was Teen, Band AU. But, this isn't connected with Sherlock's Angels.


End file.
